Sister
by G. Sun
Summary: Risa recalls an important moment in her young life and in the meantime, another female warrior is ready to become something more. These two separate stories clash violently when our new warrior learns a devastating secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Diving deeper into Risa, two stories at a time.**

This curse will never leave me. _The curse would be a part of me until the end of my stunted days. _That is what the Goddess told me. Her word is decree, there is no way of escaping my fate. She reminds me of the woman I met long ago, outside the Village of Willow.

_Father wanted me to deliver a package to Chief Rodwood of the Village of Clouds. He was very specific in his instructions. "If you so much as peek at the contents, I will test out my tempered sword on you". The village was very far away and he did not care about highway bandits and rapists. He knew that I could handle myself…or he did not have time to be concerned about me. The sky was hazy, making the road to the village darker and menacing. Fear was something that Father said was "irrelevant" and "a distasteful feeling. Cast it from your heart every time you're overcome with it. But a daughter of mine should always be fearless, right?" And I would always respond, "yes Father." __The package was sturdy and took quite a burden on my back just as I exited the village. But I would never let anyone see my pain. Adjacent to the stream that flowed into the village was the Spider's Roads. If anyone were to fly above the Spider's Roads, they would say that it looks like millions of spider webs jutting out in all directions, each path taking you _somewhere_ and never _anywhere_. I never got lost, I knew the road I was supposed to take; Father made me memorize them._

_ When I took that road, I saw people coming from the opposite direction, some greeting me and most ignoring me out of fear. They thought I would bite them. I had a intimidating reputation back then. However, I did not see this woman approach me. "Why, hello there young lady." I silently curtsied and then continued on my way. She appeared next to me again. "Good afternoon," greeted the woman again._

"_Good afternoon my lady."_

"_What're you doing out here all by your lonesome?"_

"_Making a delivery, my lady."_

"_How old are you?" she bent down to reach my height. There was something warm and inviting about her hazelnut eyes. I answered truthfully._

"_Ten."_

"_And you're doing this all by yourself?" she inquired in disbelief._

"_Yes, my lady." That made the beautiful woman frown. I was confused as to why she cared so much. Nobody cared about what I did. Why should this rich and beautiful woman worry about what I do?_

"_Do you mind if I ask where you're going?" asked the woman._

"_To the Village of Clouds. May I ask if you are a bandit?"_

_She laughed heartily and genuinely. Nobody at home ever laughed, except the other children-the idea of laughter was, and still_ is,_ foreign to me. "No child, I am not a bandit. Can I accompany you to this village?"_

"_I am supposed to go alone. I am a fearless warrior."_

"_I don't doubt that at all. But I am also going there and I would like it if a fearless warrior were to come with me to be safe." She had a beautiful face, she would get attention from bandits and thieves. And rapists-I should protect her. It would be a shame for her to be kidnapped or slayed. I agreed and we walked together. The sun glistened prettily, breaking through the heavy overcast. The beautiful woman asked me all sorts of questions on the way, about my parents, if I had any friends, why I had a hood over my head, and how strong I was. _

_"Can I ask you questions?"_

"_Anything dear."_

"_What village do you come from?"_

"_I travel a whole lot. I'm never in one place. _Everywhere is my home._" We came across a large river and in order to cross it, we had to use the stepping stones to get across. I did with ease and caution and it surprised me when I was joined by the beautiful woman. Barefoot, she kept up with me like a graceful, poised dancer. "You do this quite easily I see."_

"_I was trained to by my father," I said while on my tip toes. "He says I have perfect balance."_

"_He says that huh?" We reached the last stone at the same time and kept on walking from there. "Can you tell me what else Father tells you?"_

_I said too much, I cannot go on about Father. But my mouth was still open and I kept talking. "Father says that fear is a distasteful feeling that makes you weak. He said I must by fearless all the time."_

"_And?"_

"_He said that every fearless warrior carries three kinds of blades. He carries the Blade of Courage, the Blade of Wisdom, and the Blade of Blinding Strength. I must always carry the and never forget them."_

"_Those are very heavy blades young lady. And if you do forget them?"_

"_I never do."_

"_Does Father treat you kindly?"_

"_Yes," I answered immediately. At the time I thought my Father's ears were everywhere-if one were to denounce Father in any way, they would suffer, wherever they were. Nobody is allowed to disrespect the Chief, not even me._

_The beautiful woman wearing a violet toga dress made of the finest silk pressed on as she pushed a low branch out of my way. "Can you tell me how he trains you?"_

"_No," I replied sternly. "I cannot."_

"_Why is your face hidden?"_

"_You asked that question already. Why are you asking all these questions about me?" They were making her alibi for joining me suspicious. "Are you a spy?"_

"_No," she chuckled. _"Just a curious woman." _I was getting tired of her hanging around. I should have declined her request to join me. Not that it matter at that point because we reached our destination. The Village of Clouds was livelier than my home because there were more children, metaphorically and literally speaking. Only less than eight percent of adults actually worked and always needed to borrow granks* from neighboring villages. The man I had to deliver the package to was impatiently waiting by his home. By then the sun was dropping as if it had given up hope on staying any longer in the sky. The few citizens that did work were heading back to their homes. "Why don't you go play with the other children and I will take care of the package," suggested the rich woman._

"_I will do it. I do not trust you."_

"_That's fair."_

_Chief Rodwood seized the package from my grip when I approached him. Ravenously, he opened the package and was greeted with a large scroll attached to a single ore of iron. "The Chief expects me to increase production while my village is like this? What kind of a man does he take me for?" __A sensible, but lazy one. My silence only made him angrier; he threw the paper and the iron ore to the dying flowers nearby. "Give him this for me."_

_It was not a surprise to get struck across the face. At that age, I was used to plenty of hits from my Father. He always did that when he was displeased with me or with his occupation as Chief. I used to try to run away from him but he would always stop me from leaving him. "You're the only thing I have," he would always say. My face met the pebbles gruffly, scraping against my skin. I spat some blood as I picked myself up to meet his malignant gaze. I thought by now the beautiful stranger would have left my side, but she was still there, silently watching the scene. "May I take my leave?" I asked Chief Rodwood._

"_Go."_

_I quickly turned for the giant arches that bring you to the Spider's Road. Someone placed on their hand on my shoulder. _"_Can you wait a moment child?" the voice belonged to the woman traveling with me. I faced her and she bent both knees. Her breath smelled like the world's sweetest honey. "You're returning home?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you mind if I were to join you?" Some part of me enjoyed her company, but I had enough company today. Father would be upset if I brought someone to the village. This stranger, did she not say that she had an errand to do here?_

"_Yes." My response disheartened her a little bit. A raindrop precipitated on the top of my hood. Then more and soon, it was pouring. Yet we were still looking at each other. "I must be heading home."_

"_I understand. Will you answer one more question?"_

"_Yes." Her grip tightened._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Risa Willow-Greenhorn."_

"_Thank you," she whispered before embracing me. My hands stayed at my side. _"I'm always here."

"_You mean in this village?" I asked while she still hugged me. She never answered._


	2. Chapter 2

I wish had let that woman follow me home. She could have lived with in my house. There was plenty of space in our guestroom, and after all, the Chief is-_was_ Father. What is done is done, there is no use thinking about it. I cannot rewrite the past.

I return to Angel Island with a bag of soaked grapes. That mission took me a long time, it is almost dusk; the days are getting longer so the sun is just setting. Slowly as to not wake up the perpetually napping Knuckles, I head over to the altar and place the grapes by his short legs. The Master Emerald seemingly shines bright like a miniature sun. Just I am about to sneak away, I hear him wake up with an obnoxious yawn. "You just got back?" he asked groggily.

"Yes," I answer, heading down the steps to the plain segment of the floating island. My meditation is longer and more productive without Knuckles bothering me with frivolous questions like "what happened at the temple?" and "why did you destroy that entire wall?" More like questions that I did not want to answer. I do not want to remember what happened at the Temple of the Goddess and what she told me. I sit cross-legged, facing the setting sun. Do not think about a single thing-relax and be at ease. _You will never be cured of your curse._

Like a rock flying into a mosquito, like a turbulent blast of water buffeting a stick, _something _struck me. If I did not lift my hand to my temple to deflect, I would have instantly died. Instead, I am pushed off Angel Island and sent spiraling into the ocean below. The wind buffets me as my hood comes flying off. Head-first, the cold water meets my face and swallows me whole.

* * *

The Jotoni sun burns bright today. It burns for me, it wants to be under my command. And this morning it will. I step out of my hut and stop to let my bare toes dig through the soil. By doing a graceful hand gesture, the lukewarm pond water splashes against my brown face. "How refreshing". Is my outfit appropriate for the oncoming celebration? I walk over to the crystal blue oasis to look at my reflection. My ivory _quetar* _is light with puffy sleeves while my beige _solies* _will be good for running but also formal. The outfit just needs a little touching up. I touch both sides of my collars and wait. Each spot glows in a purple aura, and then deep crimson dahlias bloom beautifully on the _quetar_. I will look ravishing for this day.

"_Marual*,_" says a male passerby.

"_Marual_," I reply. After this morning, I will be known as _Maghoat Sun*_ and I shall be treated as suchThe savanna breeze kicks up as I stroll toward the Floating Homes. The ground slopes into crystal violet water; the Floating Homes tower above my Jotoni sea. Pangs of anxiety make my heart race-like the first time I made fire from my fingertips. After twelve and a half years of visiting these Houses and training until fire and ice leaked from my fingertips, it's going to pay off. The salty zephyrs whirl around my fingers, lifting my long braid above my head.

The ocean welcomes my foot warmly and then it welcomes the other. Behind me, the children gasp in awe as they do every day. Soon, they will be bowing and kissing my feet. I sprint along the ocean's surface, my legs used to_ kyiul*_. Walking on the water's surface was tedious for me in my early months of training_. "If you cannot even walk on the water, how can you claim to be _Maghoat Sun_?"_ _asked Jenuy, my first _ranoque* _of the_ Wi_*. In about two weeks, I showed up in his hallway with the Maghoat's tears circulating around my ankles. He immediately agreed to teach me._

He should be at my door today, not the other way around. When I lift my head to his Floating Home, a water plume leniently pushes me upward. When I learned how to do that, I aimed for the _anux_. I took a bite of one of the clouds; it tasted pure and fresh. I step off the water plume onto the smooth wooden surface and into the dark, gaping hallway. This will be the last time I will be here. Maybe after Jenuy tells me what I already know, I will leave Jotoni and see other places. I will travel the worlds as the almighty _Maghoat Sun_.

Jenuy hears me before I can place one foot on a step. "_Marual_, Sia." His voice echoes down the hallway. It always irks me when he doesn't call me _Maghoat Sunlo*_. Even if he is a _vasphli*_ these are formalities that he should already know.

"I would prefer you call me by proper name after today," I reply earnestly, descending the steps. "Is there a reason not to?"

"Sia, you are too firm." Steam permeates every inch of the room. Jenuy, nicknamed _Maghoat Bos*_, has his eyes closed in the heated bathtub. On each of his sides, a concubine's finger was circling his nipples. "_Alaj* _Sia." I take the silk, green sash off the rack and impatiently wrapping it over my shoulder, which results in a knot.

"I once said that to put on the sash properly, one must be patient."

"Yes Teacher."

"You are so smart," one of Jenuy's Jewels compliments him. Soon, I will be called _Re Gis H_. I take a deep breath, untie the knot, and quickly brush it over my left shoulder. At the opposite end of where Jenuy is lounging, I slip into the hot bath, covered with bubbles and suffocating steam. His moisturized curls drape over his closed eyes.

"Today the time has come."

"Yes Teacher." After the announcement, I won't have to call you Teacher anymore.

"Would like a yan?" he takes one from his bowl and waves it in front of me. I shake my head at the pastry. "Is that your final decision?"

"Yes Teacher," I reply impatiently.

"Too bad. If you had accepted, I would have made the announcement," he replies with a smirk. His Jewels laugh at me contemptuously. They aren't even pretty but he calls them his Jewels. After today, it will be me laughing at them and splashing scolding water in their hideous eyes. "You're upset I see."

"I am."

"Care for a piece of fogh?" the concoction of milk and flour jiggles before my eyes. I can't stand to look at it right now but if I decline he will delay the announcement.

"Yes Teacher," I lie, crinkling my face. He throws the plate at me; I raise the bathwater with my hand in order to catch the fogh. The tiny wave surfs the plate into my hands. Jenuy's Jewels scornfully laugh again, unable to comprehend the magnitude of my powers.

"'The greedy _faslio_* who took all of mortals' fruit ended up choking on seeds,'" his head droops and playfully swings to each of his Jewel's breasts. "No announc-"

"I am sick of hearing your parables and dealing with your tricks-the _Maghoat_ _Sun_ commands you to her the news," my impatience causes the steamed water to melt into the hottest liquid in the world. Jenuy's Jewels shriek and flail like drowning cattle. Only Jenuy remains halcyon.

"My Jewels, it is but a trick of the mind. Something that I taught her," he assures them. "Sia, please stop." I splash the lava and the thick, orange texture turns back into bathwater. His Jewels glare at me fearfully. That's a better look for them. "My Jewels, I need you to leave us." Without question or an utterance, they climb out the tub as if their lives depended on it…and it did. I smugly flash a smile; I can't wait to snap both their heads without consequence off after today. Jenuy sits up and opens his icy blue eyes. "I have been told that creatures crawl within the shadows have been spotted in the plains of Rilek-"

"The ones mentioned in the storybook everyone reads when they've reached half-age?"

"Yes. Commonly referred to as the Dark Ones, attracted to the evil and corruption of groups of people or a single person," his eyes narrow. "Tell me student, what do they do to souls of humans?"

"They devour them," I reply. "They take their hearts. In the storybooks, they are called the Heartless."

"_The Dark Ones_," insists Jenuy, "are appearing here as well. A man and his daughters' souls were devoured by the Dark Ones just a couple of days ago-"

"And why is the _Maghoat Sun_ hearing this today, the most special day of her life?" I remind him in case he forgot. Who would have thought that a children's story, meant to make rotten children wee their _solies,_ was something real?

"Because Sia chose not to. 'I don't have time to hear about silly stories. In three days, I must be perfect have my mind free of _*plajees_ for my people', she said." Ignoring my scowl, he continues. "I've also been informed by my faithful servants that if people like you and me were to destroy the Dark Ones, it would not solve the problem."

"Heh, people like _you _and _me,_" I snort. He feigns a smile.

"Yes, like _you _and _me. _Only a blade can permanently lead us to a solution-"

"What do the Dark Ones and a sword have to do with my announcement?"

"Patience." His palm stretches out to me and creates a ghostly image of silver _jey*_. _"_This blade, called the Keyblade, will save us. Before you interrupt I must point out that this blade isn't a normal blade as you can see. Its form and structure is that of a _malago* jey_ and cannot be found in a tomb, or under the sea, or hidden away. It is the only sword that choses its master a-"

"How do I become its master, Teacher?"

"With that," the ghostly _jey _abruptly flies at me and its tip points at the center of my chest. "_Uf oat j'yol.*" _

"L_' ol*," _I repeat. "What do I have to-"

"_Zeih*,_ student. The blade of _jey_ is already in the hands of another. It belongs in the hands of the true _Maghoat Sun._ Confused? Baffled?" I wait for him to smirk and chuckle and tell me some foolish parable that has to do with impatient or greedy people. He doesn't; Jenuy makes the Keyblade disappear and swirls his hand in the bubble-filled tub. The bubbles accumulate to create a mysterious reflection. I splash the useless bubbles away as I peer closer into the reflection.

It reveals a girl around my age hacking at-the Dark Ones? In her hand, a blade the color of the sky that looks nothing that the Keyblade Jenuy showed me. Her face is shrouded in the shadow of her hood, sewed onto an occult _khiv*._ I can feel steam erupting from my eyes just from watching every movement of this _sopu_*. "You expect me to believe this? That-that all my training meant nothing because this-this _sopu_ is _Maghoat Sun_?"

"_Maghoat_ has two _Suni._ This girl, your sister, is older than you by a couple of months."

"Why am I finding this out now?"

"Because I found out the day before yesterday. Although her blade looks nothing like the blade I showed you, it is an altered Keyblade. It still has the power to eliminate the Dark Ones." The hooded girl swings the blade and at once, the Dark Ones vanish into purple smoke. She looks strong, but why isn't she demonstrating her powers?

"Sia, I know that you are very displeased to hear this, but you are not _Maghoat Sun_. _She is_."

I bet he's so happy about saying it. He's always wanted me to fail like this. Look at him, he's practically glowing tell me the news. "I-I was going-to-to be called Ma-"

Without sympathy, he presses on. "But I do have a mission for you. Something that you _must_ do. Bring the _Maghoat Sun _here to eradicate this problem and save everyone you care for. We need her here _alive_. I will open a portal to her world and you will retrieve her with problems, yes?" When my mouth remains closed, he adds another "yes?"

"Yes!" I shout and splash the reflection away.

' ' '

When I raise my head from the pillow, everywhere is destruction. Everything in the hut has been broken as if an angry ox charged in and wrecked everything, leaving me untouched. How could I have been lied to-_daliev*_? "There is _Maghoat Sun_. Did I miss the announcement," asks Pagh when he steps into the hut. "Aye! What has happened, were we robbed?"

"No." Thunder crashes over our heads as I curl my fingers at Pagh and the vines from the ground wrap around his body like a thick snake. His eyes bulge out as he gasps for the air. "My _Maghoat Sun_-a-ack-"

"I am not _Maghoat Sun_. I never was. Who are my real parents?"

"H-How- ca-_Sun!_"

"Tell me who my real parents are or else I will turn you into _zeds*_!" My hand is nearly closed and in my left hand, flares spark.

"_Maghoat _is your _magh_. Jenuy told me that."

"He's an _erique*_ Pagh! Nothing but _eriosi_* he spoke and so did you." I release him from the vines grasp and storm out the trashed hut. Dark grey clouds linger over Jotoni and a crack of lightning stabs the sky and another lightning bolt strikes my hut. Fire fills my nostrils as I exhale but I refuse to turn back. Who cares if he burns?

' ' '

She doesn't even know how to use _Maghoat_ _l saaji*_. Does she prefer to slash around rather than use the power she was bequeathed? Jenuy must be on some business because he's not in here. The turbulent waves shake the poorly-founded Floating Home but not hard enough to knock me off my feet. With any luck, Jenuy is rotting in the sea. The bathtub is the portal to this girl-the one with that blade, the one who took everything I worked for when she was born, the one whose face is hidden in the shadows of her hood and the _Maghoat Sun_. Words cannot carry the _graque* _I have for her.

I leap into the tub and for a moment, it felt more like the sea. There was nothing beneath my feet but when I opened my eyes, the water was becoming lighter and the white blobs were becoming defined. Clouds, that's what they are. I'm beginning to fall inside one; I'm light as air. With a quick brandish, the cloud slips under my feet and freeze into ice. Like a bird gliding over the vast Jotoni mountains, I descend from the clouds. This is not Jotoni anymore, it's something different.

I see lush _tolies_* below my frozen cloud and after passing them by, I see a land of ruins. It is a garden compared to the _Relik Shalk_ at home. I smell a lake nearby-hm, a pure one too. My feet skid against the ice as I catch a glimpse of a green light. This island is separated from the others-it is a floating peninsula. The perfect paradise for _Maghoat Sun_-in the skies, isolated from the lowly mortals below. It is her rightful _fou*._

Moisture from another cloud wraps around my fists and it instantly freezes. Sunlight gleams off my frozen fists, carrying the _Maghoat's _energy. How can I not be one of hers? This is a mistake, this girl must be a mistake. I tilt the ice cloud forward with my fist extended out and like a flash of lightning, my fist sends her flying off the island. But I am nowhere done with her.

I skip off the frozen cloud and stomp into the ground. A pillar rises from the water below carrying _Maghoat Sun _on her back. I leap on the pillar and stomp on it, just missing her hand. Its foundation diminishes but I keep the cap of the pillar floating in midair. I snatch her by her collar and shake her. "_Maghoat Sun. Maghoat Sun! Maghoat Sun!_" I cry out while grab her hood. She takes my wrist, shakes it off her hood and in her right hand, a bright glow becomes the bluish blade I saw before. The hooded girl slashes at me-it was an instant reflex to send electricity coursing through her system before throwing her back down to the ocean.

With my open palm pointed at her, the ocean freezes into hard ice. She doesn't fall through but lands deftly on her feet surprisingly. "Do you even use the gifts that _Moghoat _gave you?"

She ignores me like a arrogant mortal. _Moghoat Sun _has a right to that. "Answer me-ho." This is a different world, I am speaking in _fopit*._ My fingertips glow a forest green as I bring them up to my lips. My mouth tingles with a jolting spark. "Hear me and tell me your name."

"Risa," she answers in a voice that is as flat as lobd. Her covered face makes it impossible to make out her _tiij*_. "Why did you do this?"

"You took everything. I wish nothing but misfortunate on you!" Risa points the tip of the Keyblade at me. "Use the gifts-show me why you are Mother Nature's Daughter and not me. Fight me with Her gifts." The hooded girl's response was dropping on her knees and screaming in pain.

* * *

This command I cannot obey. What does this stranger mean? The Goddess' gifts? If I could cut my arm off, it would bring me great pleasure. "I can't believe it," the foreigner says. "You are Mother Nature's Daughter and yet you…you don't know what it is. Sister, let me show why I should be Mother Nature's Daughter." As the ice beneath me shakes, I dodge the ice spike that pierces through the frozen water. Before sliding off the edge, I use my periwinkle sword to stab the third ice spike she summoned, keeping me from falling in the water again. The girl grunts as she summons a water plume to send me up to Angel Island.

"Risa!" I can hear Knuckles calling for me when I drop face-down in the grass. When I manage to pick my head up, the stranger is in front of my very eyes. I do not even know what her name is. She picks me up by the side of my hood and spits on my cheek. I hear Knuckles behind her charging. "Hey knock it off-!" With her other hand behind her back, she covers Knuckles in a sphere made of the rocky earth.

"You are not fit to wield the blade shaped liked a key," her breathe smells like heavy smoke. "How dare you live first."

"What?"

Knuckles' fist smashes the earthy sphere and continues his lunge. "Try that again." The foreigner twists her hand in an awkward way and vines erupt from the ground and wrap around his arms and legs, lifting him above the ground. With every twist, he grunts in pain. Her eyes never leave mine, as if she was searching for my "gifts".

"Use them, Daughter of-" the periwinkle sword reappears in my left hand and I swiftly strike her temple, which sends her reeling back. I squeeze the hilt of the sword she calls "the blade shaped like a key". The dark skies filled with lightning might just strike both of us down since we are in the clouds.

**I had no idea it was going to turn out like this. This is what happens when you're reading ADOD by George R.R. Martin during Spring Break.**

**I wanted my new character Sia to derive from a world that is far away from the other universes. She and everyone there speaks Fopit, a universal language (in their universe anyway), but she is a Jotonian. Although she speaks "English" to Jenuy, it is actually Fopit, which is why the italicized words are seemingly gibberish. **

**Key**

**Quetar: Shirt**

**Solies: Pants**

**Marual: Good Morning, good night**

**Magh: Mother**

**Oat: Nature; an essence of nature**

**Sun (Pronounced zoon): Daughter**

******Kyiul: Art of waterwalking **

**Ranoque: Teacher**

**Wi: Way**

**Anu: Heaven, sky. (not a made up word FYI)**

**Sunlo: Upcoming Daughter (lo means soon-to-be) **

**Vasphli: Master**

**Bos: Messenger**

**Alaj: (Casual) Sit down**

**Re Gis H: The Wise One**

**Faslio: Common name for monsters that are perennially hungry**

**Jey: (Pronounced yeh) Key**

**Malago: Sword**

**Plajeesi: plagues**

**Uf oat j'yol: "Nature of one's heart" **

**Li: The ("i" is dropped when placed in front of a word beginning with a vowel.) **

**Zeih: Patience**

**Khiv: Dress**

**Sopu: Swear word equivalent to "cunt"**

**Daliev: (Past tense of "dale") cheated**

**Pagh: Father**

**Erique: Liar**

**Eriosi: Lies**

**Zeds : Ash**

**_l saaji: _Gifts (l is a possessive adjective)**

**Graque : Hatred**

**Tolies : Lush plants an area of a lot of trees, shrubbery, etc.**

**Fou: Throne**

**Tiij: Countenance **


End file.
